kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Home Alone 3
Kids World's Adventures of Home Alone 3 is a Kids World crossover film to be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear in YouTube & Google Drive in near future. Plot The First And Second Films Of Our Time Now The Quest Begins In The House The Evil Villians With Bowser, Mistress Nine Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Wizpig, Dr. Eggman, Voldemort, The Beagle Boys, Fat Cat, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple and the Bad Guys Work For Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Makunga, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Abis Mal, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Injun Joe, Flintheart Glomgold, The Beagle Boys, Drake, Warren T. Rat, and Cat R. Waulthe Queen of Hearts, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Emperor Zurg, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Rothbart, Shere Khan, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Clayton, Pete, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Syndrome, Fat Cat, Bowser,Mistress Nine Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder, General Specific, and Private Public, Sheldon J. Plankton, Heather, Ichy and Dil,, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and the bad guys will guest star in this film. Gallery ®__HomeAlone3(1).jpg sjhome02.jpg sjhome03.jpg sjhome04.jpg sjhome05.jpg sjhome06.jpg sjhome07.jpg sjhome08.jpg sjhome09.jpg sjhome10.jpg sjhome11.jpg sjhome12.jpg sjhome13.jpg sjhome14.jpg sjhome15.jpg sjhome16.jpg sjhome17.jpg sjhome18.jpg sjhome19.jpg sjhome20.jpg sjhome21.jpg sjhome22.jpg sjhome23.jpg sjhome24.jpg sjhome25.jpg sjhome26.jpg sjhome27.jpg sjhome28.jpg sjhome29.jpg sjhome30.jpg sjhome32.jpg sjhome33.jpg sjhome34.jpg sjhome35.jpg sjhome36.jpg sjhome37.jpg sjhome39.jpg sjhome40.jpg sjhome41.jpg sjhome42.jpg sjhome43.jpg sjhome44.jpg sjhome45.jpg Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Christmas Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Musical Films Category:Travel films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:DeviantART Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Jungle Adventure Films